Lemonade
by Charamelya Azalea
Summary: Jelas ini adalah hari yang panas, bagi Sehun/ "Sore ini dirumahku."-HunHan. DLDR!
**Mazurella**

 **C** hoco **P** attern

* * *

 **Lemonade**

 _By_ **C** haramelya **A** zalea

A Sehun-Luhan _fanfiction_

© **2** 016.

* * *

 **Warn! YAOI, AU, Miss typo(s), and Typo(s). DLDR!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini, matahari sedang semangat-semangatnya memaparkan sinar ultraviolet miliknya. Mengabaikan bahwa nyatanya ini masih pertengahan musim semi yang terkenal bersuhu hangat, aspal jalanan bahkan nyaris cukup untuk membuat telur ceplok setengah matang. Gejala-gejala seperti fatamorgana kecil terjadi di berbagai tempat terbuka.

Toronto tak luput dari itu.

Kota berpopulasi kurang lebih 2 juta jiwa itu menyentuh titik terpanasnya dalam musim semi hari itu. Tak ayal membuat penduduknya lebih memilih mobil daripada kendaraan terbuka ataupun transportasi umum yang penuh sesak.

Tapi, tidak seburuk itu juga bagi semua orang. Bagi beberapa siswa-siswa senggang, mereka memutuskan membuat sebuah gerai mungil penyedia lemonade dingin. Tepatnya di depan taman kompleks perumahan.

Tidak sedikit pula pelanggan yang didapat. Dilihat dari dua keranjang lemon yang kosong, mereka tergolong laku keras. Anak-anak sekolah dasar serta sepantaran mereka ikut menikmati rasa segar dari limun buatan siswa sekolah menengah atas itu. Para pekerja kantoran yang lewat terkadang berhenti dan menurunkan kaca mobilnya sekedar memesan satu _cup_ kertas sedang lemonade seharga satu koin _cent_ bernilai duapuluh lima.

Bukan hanya menyegarkan di kerongkongan serta perut saja tapi juga mata. Setidaknya itulah yang terlintas pada pemikiran dinamis Oh Sehun. Setelah dirinya mendapati entitas mungil berwajah cantik yang sedang memeras belahan lemon saat dia tidak sengaja memukul bola _baseball_ nya hingga memantul ke areal taman.

Kalau tidak salah namanya Luhan, rumahnya tepat berselisih dua blok dari rumahnya sendiri. Keluarga yang pindah dari daratan Cina sana. Dia mendapatkan informasi ini setelah mengintrogasi beberapa anak satu sekolahannya.

Sehun benci panas, terutama terik matahari berlebihan.

Teruntuk saat ini, tepiskan implikasi itu jauh-jauh. Karena dia sekarang sedang berdiri tegak di bibir jalan, tanpa topi ataupun baju lengan panjang. Saat jarum jam menunjuk pada angka satu kurang lima. Atensi sepasang netranya memandang lurus keseberang; gerai lemonade yang mana terdapat si _cantik_ itu.

Kakinya tarik-ulur. Antara ingin menghampiri dan tidak.

Sehun melirik sekilas, senyuman Luhan turut andil membentuk goresan kurva di wajahnya. Dari sini terlihat Luhan tengah memotong bundaran lemon menjadi dua, lalu menyiapkan alat peras yang diambilnya dari bawah meja. Meski sederhana, tapi gerakan itu cukup untuk mengirim sejuta gelenyar aneh sampai tulang punggung Sehun. Dilihat dari jarak jauh saja mempesona badai, apalagi jarak dekat?

 _Hominahominahomina!_

Biasan sinar matahari semakin menjadi-jadi menampar kulit-kulit yang terbuka seiring bintang raksasa itu makin naik ke singgasanya di cermin langit. intensitas suhunya pun naik makin meninggi.

 _Sudah cukup!_

Sehun melangkah pasti dengan kepercayaan dirinya yang membuncah kembali. Menoleh kiri-kanan sebelum menyeberang. Tiap langkah menjadikannya semakin dekat, setiap pijakan sepatunya pada aspal berhantar uap panas itu mendekati dirinya pada entitas mungil cantik di bawah atap gerai lemonade kecil itu.

Desahan masif terdengar setelah tubuh menjulangnya sepenuhnya berada di seberang jalan, seakan dirinya baru saja berjuang antara hidup-mati saat menyeberang jalanan sepi dibawah siraman cahaya ultraviolet. Gerai kecil tersebut berada hadap-hadapan dengannya. Konfrontasi batin kembali menyerangnya tepat saat itu juga.

" _Hey, get some lemonade for yourself during this hot spring!"_

Dua orang memegang kertas karton bertuliskan iklan kecil-kecilan mengenai gerai limun mereka, mendekatinya. Satu orang laki-laki dengan rambut pirang serta mata biru mendorongnya menuju meja dimana Luhan berada disana; tersenyum sambil menggenggam gelas tinggi besar dari kaca berisi air perasan lemon serta balok-balok es yang bertabrakan satu-sama lain di dalamnya. Bingkaian poni cokelat gelapnya luruh ke tengah-tengah dahinya dan melambai diterpa angin.

" _Want to try?_ "

"Uh?"

Luhan menggoyangkan sedikit gelas di tangannya sebagai benda krusial penegas kalimat verbalnya, sebelum kembali menatap Sehun. " _Want to try this?_ " ucapnya lagi mencoba memastikan. Sehun terkesiap, heparnya bertalu-talu saat mengangkat kepala; mendapati wajah cantik Luhan yang sedikit memerah di pipi akibat partikel udara yang panas. Imut sekali.

"Ah, _yes!_ "

Setelahnya dia hanya diam memperhatikan, memperhatikan bagaimana Luhan menuang limun itu kedalam sebuah gelas kertas bergaris horizontal merah kemudian menyodorkannya lengkap senyum menghias belahan bibirnya.

Sehun menerimanya, mendekatkan bibirnya pada pinggiran gelas lalu mencelupkan sedikit ujung lidahnya ke dalam cairan kuning pucat itu. Rasa dingin segera menyambut permukaan lunak lidahnya. Diikuti rasa asam sitrat segar, manis kemudian. Uap-uap gerah kepanasan terangkat dari tubuhnya setelah satu teguk limun itu mengguyur kerongkongan Sehun, membanjir di perutnya yang seakan tersenyum ceria padanya.

"Bagaimana?" Sehun mendongak, Luhan melempar tatapan tanya untuknya "Enak, ini luar biasa!" pujian cenderung hiperbol dari Sehun membuat lengkung senyum kembali hinggap pada Luhan.

Detik itu, kepala Sehun melakukan _manuver_ besar-besaran. Dia merasa jenius tiba-tiba.

"Tapi...," dia menatap sendu kedalam gelas kertasnya.

"Kenapa?" respon Luhan yang begitu menarik sekaligus penuh semangat semakin membangkitkan sisi lain dari Oh Sehun.

"Kenapa ya, rasanya agak terlalu asam," Luhan membeliak kaget dihadapannya "Benarkah?" dia melongokkan kepala pada gelas tingginya kemudian. "Biar kuperiksa dulu." Katanya lalu mengambil sendok disisi gelas.

Cepat-cepat Sehun menyela, dua tangannya mengibas frekuentatif di depan wajah. "Tidak, tidak perlu! aku tahu caranya agar kembali manis," dia tersenyum, sengaja menggantung kalimatnya. Luhan mengernyit.

"Apa?"

"Coba kau tersenyum, pasti obat perancah pun akan terasa sangat manis."

WHAT THE―

Sehun menyeringai. Gombalan kurang mutunya berhasil membuat Luhan merona merah sampai telinga. Itu benar-benar bukan memerah karena panas. warna semu itu bahkan sampai merambat ke seluruh muka cantiknya yang sekarang menunduk, mungkin juga efek suhu panas. Iya. Sedikiit.

Aduh.

Tuhan! Tolong bekukan waktu untuk Sehun sebentar saja. Demi apapun itu... tidak bisa didefinisikan secara verbal.

Gelengan dan tepukan ringan dilakukan Luhan. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dengan bibir yang terlipat ke dalam.

"A-aa, _ehem_ , silahkan membayar jika sudah selesai dengan lemonade anda," telunjuk ramping miliknya menunjuk toples sedang yang berada di sudut meja. Tutup plastiknya telah dilubangi memanjang sebagai tempat memasukkan uang. Sehun tertawa gemas saat menangkap Luhan yang meliriknya lewat ekor mata selagi dia mencoba sibuk mengaduk lemonade. Lucu sekali.

Sebelah tangan Sehun menyelip ke dalam kantung celana belakangnya. Mata sipit Sehun mendelik.

 _Sial!_

Dompet mana, dompet!

Ingatannya kembali berputar mundur, mengulang memoar-memoar kegiatannya siang ini. Rutukan keluar makin deras dari mulutnya setelah memorinya dibawa saat pagi tadi; kakaknya, yang terburu-buru entah kemana, asal comot celana _jeans_ nya yang digantung di lemari. Dan disana, dompetnya berada!

" _Ehem!_ "

Deheman masif Luhan beresonansi dengan baik di gendang telinganya. Dibalik meja itu, Luhan memasang tanda tanya besar si wajahnya. Tak ada yang dapat dilakukan Sehun selain cengar-cengir sambil garuk kepala.

Sudah gombalin anak orang, gak punya modal pula.

"Maaf sekali. Tapi sayangnya dompetku sepertinya dicuri―" _dicuri kakak sialan yang pasti sekarang sedang tertawa bahagia dapat uang dari celana orang._ Sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya di dalam hati. Seketika raut simpati Luhan terpasang. Senyum _aduhai_ -nya kembali mekar.

"Bagaimana kalau... nyicil?" maunya _sih,_ Sehun menolak keras. Cuma segitu nyicil? Megot! Tapi apa boleh dikata, nasi sudah menjadi bubur ayam. Dia terima. Terpaksa. "Besok akan kubayar," Luhan berpikir sebentar.

"Besok tidak bisa, aku ada les," bibirnya mengerucut "Sore ini, oke?"

Terbentuk raut tajam di pertemuan alis pemuda itu. Sore ini, mau dibayar kemana. "Sore masih buka?" tanya Sehun, gelengan didapatnya "Tidak, tapi kau bisa mengantarnya ke rumahku."

Tampar Sehun! Ini bukan mimpi 'kan?

Mampir ke rumah Luhan? di hari pertama kenalan? Jodoh!

Diam-diam sehun menyeringai lebar. Rumah Luhan bisa jadi adalah hal positif dari terbangnya jajan bulanannya di tangan sadis kakaknya. Kalau begini, setiap haripun Sehun rela. Asal bisa kerumah Luhan.

"Sore ini dirumahku."

Dia mengangguk setuju, berbalik untuk pulang sebelum satu ide merangkap modus terbersit di pikirannya.

"Luhan," yang dipanggil menoleh. "Hm?" gumamnya.

"Agar aku tidak tersesat atau telat, bisa aku tahu nomor ponselmu?"

.

.

.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Apa iniiii? (jedukin pala ketembok) idenya tiba-tiba aja datang pas nonton kartun Disney** _ **Phineas and Ferb**_ **pas mereka jualan lemonade itu. Bhaks~ XD**

 _ **Shortfic**_ **lainnya yang sama ancurnya dengan yang lain. Itung-itung FF penutupan HunHan** _ **month^^.**_

 **Gak yakin sih, tapi...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Wanna give me some_ _ **review?**_


End file.
